


Get Used to This

by jongupsthighs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, I was smiling to myself as i was typing this, Jaebum is only mentioned lol, M/M, jdkdnjw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongupsthighs/pseuds/jongupsthighs
Summary: “Urm, Jackson how the hell did you get into my house?” Mark questioned Jackson and sat up more fully in his bed and raised an eyebrow.  Jackson dramatically sighed.“Babe, if I make you breakfast in bed, a simple “Thank you” will suffice. None of this  “ how did you get into my house business. So rude.”Inspired by a Tumblr post.





	

Mark woke with warmth over his face. The sun has risen and was peeping through the curtains and onto his face. He slowly but surely started to flutter his eyes open and sat up to take a look at his surroundings. His bed sheets were distorted with some even hanging off the edge. Some his clothes – and some possibly Jackson’s – were surrounding his bed. Just the thought of having to clean all this up made Mark fall back in bed.

‘I really don’t want to get up,’ He thought to himself.

Mark stayed up the night before working on his English essay and emailing the paper to his professor ten minutes before the deadline. He had to turn off his phone but not before sending Jackson a quick text telling him he won’t be able to talk tonight. He was so stressed typing away on his computer and all he could think about was how he would have finished it sooner if Jackson wasn’t such a distraction. Every time he tried to work on the essay, Jackson would call him or come over usually ending with he and Jackson in bed and Mark having new hickeys to try and hide from his teasing friends. And the worse part was that it was so hard to say no to the younger. With his puppy dog eyes or the way he would kiss Mark and he would completely forget his train of thought. And what made it frustrating was that Jackson knew this. And to say that he used this as an advantage was an understatement.

Mark remembers when he and Jackson got into an argument about Jackson being overly affectionate with other people at a party and Mark getting jealous. Mark wasn’t talking to him for a couple of days since the party they went to and because Jackson basically left Mark alone for most of the party as he socialized with everyone. Jackson had come to his apartment a couple days later asking why he wasn’t replying to his calls or texts. And Mark exploded at him saying how inconsiderate Jackson was – although that was never the case, it’s often the opposite – and Jackson being smug because he knew that Mark was just jealous.

“Markiepoohhh, you know I love you, I only think about you!” Jackson said coming closer to Mark trying to hold him. But Mark turned his heel and walked away from his to go to his bedroom and away from Jackson because he knew that if he called him markiepooh with those eyes again he would go running into his arms.

“Maaarkiepooooh, please don’t be jealous! I –“

“I’M NOT JEALOUS JACKSON,” Mark exclaimed and slammed the door in his face. Jackson walked into the bedroom slowly and sat beside Mark.

“Babe… I’m sorry about teasing you okay… but I do love you and only you, you do realize that right?” Jackson said softly to Mark all while hugging Mark close to him and giving him small kisses on his neck. Mark could feel himself crumble in Jacksons arms, although he tried to fight it, he knew he was done for. It took a couple minutes but Mark finally turned his head to Jackson.

“Jackson, I know that you love me but when you basically ignore me for the whole party, also me not being a very social person, I get upset you know? You were basically being affectionate to everyone but me… it hurt,” Mark pouted.

“I know and I’m sorry, that was my fault. I just got really excited in seeing my friends after not seeing them for so long. I promise I’ll make sure to pay more attention to you next time babe,” Jackson said to him sincerely and gave him the sweetest smile. Mark smiled back at him.

“Okay babe,” Mark relied and Jackson kissed him softly on the lips.

Mark smiled to himself as he daydreamed about the memory but that was cut short when he heard footsteps coming from down the hall and getting closer to his bedroom.

Mark froze.

Didn’t Jaebum already leave for work?

He stared at the door as he saw the door knob start to twist open. He quickly sat up and grabbed his lamp from his side table.

When the door opened, Jackson walked in… with breakfast.

“WHAT THE HELL JACKSON, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!” Mark yelled at his boyfriend as be placed the lamp back down.

“Hey hyung” Jackson said with a grin. He walked to the bed and placed the food on the table. He then leaned down and kissed Mark tenderly.

“I missed you hyung, I couldn’t message you all night… I felt like I was going to die,” Jackson said as he pouted at mark. Mark let out a small giggle.

“Babe, don’t be dramatic,” He said with a soft smile.

“I’m not! I missed you so much! I felt like my life was going to fall apart” Jackson expressed. Mark laughed at his boyfriend being extra as usual. He smiled sweetly at him but then thought how in the world did he get into his apartment. Mark knew Jackson never had a spare key to his apartment because 1) Jackson would come and go and he pleases. And He loves his boyfriend, he really does, but sometimes he just needs a break from his nonstop talking. And 2) Jaebum – his roommate – would kill him. So he looked up to Jackson and asked.

“Urm, Jackson how the hell did you get into my house?” Mark questioned Jackson and sat up m fully in his bed and raised an eyebrow. Jackson dramatically sighed.

“Babe, if I make you breakfast in bed, a simple “Thank you” will suffice. None of this “how did you get into my house business. So rude.” Jackson shook his head acting disappointed in the older. Mark just narrowed his eyes at him waiting for the actually answer.

“Jaebum hyung, let me in before he left for work” Jackson quietly let out. Mark just rolled his eyes all while thinking of ways to kill Jaebum. He sighed and opened his arms for Jackson to jump into his arms. And as he expected, within a second Jackson was in his arms.

“I missed you too babe, like a lot,” Mark sighed out and kissed the top of Jackson head as he cuddled into his chest.

“mhm,” was all Jackson said content with just being in Mark’s arms.

“Well, since you missed me soo much why don’t you tell me about what you did while I was gone as we eat the delicious food you made us,” Mark said looking down at Jackson.

“Couse babe,” Jackson replied and got up to bring onto the bed and kissed Mark softly before going on about how alone and sad he was without Mark in his presence.

Mark smiled softly as he watched Jackson waved around his arms as he told him about his awful night without Mark.

I could get used to this. Mark thought as he grabbed a piece as toast and bit into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Fic on Ao3! I will be taking Prompts from people in the comments! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
